A Christmas Carol
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: 4 DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS. It's Christmas Eve and a spirit that resembles Caroline tells Sweets that three ghosts will visit him over the duration of the night. A Bones version of the classic Christmas story. AU, Season 10. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones, if I did season 10 would have had a Christmas special. _

_Okay so it's the 21st and it's time for my second Christmas one-shot. Hope you enjoyed yesterday's and enjoy today's too._

_Okay so this is my Bones take on the Charles Dickens story "A Christmas Carol" I watched the Jim Carrey version last night and it was weird as. If you're looking for weirdness like that I'd suggest that this story won't give it you. _

_Alright, so, four days 'till Christmas. I'm hoping that I'll get a Castle __box set. I've never seen it but I would like to and that is much easier with a box set. If I get that keep your eyes out for maybe a Castle Fanfic..._

_Hope you enjoy this one-shot!_

* * *

I climb into bed besides my girlfriend Daisy. She rolls over to face me and I watch as a large smile spreads across her face.

"Do you believe that it's Christmas tomorrow?" she asks as she cuddles closer to my chest.

I nod "Oh baby you seem more excited then Seeley" I laugh as my hand makes its way over to her cheek.

"You know how much I love the festive season" Daisy laughs "And I know how much it means to you as well Lancelot"

I just nod and nuzzle my face down into her neck. "Goodnight baby" I whisper.

She cuddles closer and squeezes her eyes closed "Goodnight to you too baby"

I soon fall to sleep but in my dreams I still see all of the Christmases that I had experienced in my past as well as a most probably inaccurate representation of Christmases to come.

* * *

* Cough * * Crash *

I sit up in bed expecting to see Daisy up and awake. I was wrong though; she was still fast asleep and cuddled down into the pillows.

I just shrug and lie back down expecting that the noise was just a raccoon outside the window. I was almost fast asleep when I yet again hear clanging. I suddenly think the worst and remove my pistol from my bedside drawer. I rise from the bed careful not to wake my girlfriend and creep towards the door gun in hand.

I begin opening the door but it pops open and pushes me back. I fall against the armchair and tighten my hand around the gun. I cock it and aim it towards the opening door.

Suddenly, and much to my surprise, Caroline walks in. Well at least it looked like Caroline but she took on a ghostly vibe. Gee she was transparent.

I suddenly realise that I may have a brain tumour like Agent Booth had six years ago but that conclusion was shattered when Caroline speaks.

"Cherie put the gun down" she begins.

I drop my gun onto my lap and pull away from Caroline. "This must be a dream…" I say trailing off.

Caroline smiles "Well you wish but I have been ordered to tell you that tonight you will be visited by three ghosts, the ghost of Christmas past, the ghost of Christmas present and the ghost of Christmas future"

This rings a bell; it was like the Christmas story that I had read to young Christine Booth recently. "But in the story Scrooge was a bad man, I'm a hardworking family guy" I say softly so I wouldn't wake my sleeping girlfriend and son.

Caroline nods "Oh you can draw parallels with the real world, very good, well you are a psychologist so of course you can" she chuckles "But I think that even though you are a good man you will only truly appreciate the future if you remember your past"

I gulp, remember the past that was something that I never wanted to do. I remembered my childhood Christmases too well. All the times that I had been locked in the closet or beaten, I didn't want to go over these things again.

"Do I have to?" I ask Caroline.

She nods "Well…yes, the first ghost should be here soon"

I turn to ask more questions but it seems that she had disappeared. I climb back into bed and credit all of this to lack of sleep.

* * *

"Sweets are you awake?" hisses a voice.

I sit up in bed and look at Daisy. She was still fast asleep even though I swore that I had heard her speak.

"Sweets!" the voice hisses again and I look towards the door. Much to my surprise I see a ghostlike version of Temperance Brennan.

"Temperance?" I ask.

She nods "Well yes but I am also the ghost of Christmas past"

I look at her "So are you taking me to my past Christmases?" I ask.

She smiles "Well yes, come stand beside me and I will whisk you away to a Christmas in your past"

Suddenly my vision went black and when I yet again regained it I, much to my own surprise, found myself back in one of the worst foster homes I was forced to live in.

Temperance looks at me sympathetically "So this must be Christmas" she says with a sad sigh "Look here you come now"

I watch as a four-year-old version of me made his way into the room followed closely by an angry man, my foster father. I heard him yell and call the younger version of myself some names that I would never call anybody. I watch as the man removes a belt and shut my eyes because I knew what came next. I heard the younger version of myself crying and I just kept squeezing my eyelids together not wanting to have to relieve the memories. With each deafening whip against the skin I seem to yet again feel the pain even though this had actually happened to me over twenty years ago.

"Why is he so angry?" asks the Temperance ghost.

I shake my head "I asked him if I could get a toy race car like my neighbour but he refused telling me that I was greedy and that greedy children deserved their punishments" I whisper "I just wanted a Christmas present"

I watch as my foster father lead the young version of me towards the closet. He closed me in there and wedged a chair under the handle so that I wouldn't be able to escape.

"I just have to go to the pub kid, I'll let you out after you have a think about what you did" he yells as he picks up some car keys and exits through the front door.

I feel a shiver run down my spine as I hear his evil cruel voice taunt me. I then hear the helpless whimpers and tears coming from the young me.

Temperance looks at me "So this is Christmas" she whispers.

I nod "This is Christmas"

Temperance lays a hand on my shoulder. "I think we've seen enough" she whispers, "Let's go"

White light flashes before my eyes and I awake in bed. Daisy was still breathing lightly beside me.

I wrap my arms around her and I fall to sleep.

* * *

"Hey kid, wake up we have places to go, people to see and you just keep snoring all over your girlfriend" yells out a voice.

I sit up alarmed in bed and glance forward in order to see Booth, well a ghost like version of Booth, standing before me.

"Who are you and how do you know that she is my girlfriend" I whisper as I lay my hand on Daisy's smooth and bare back.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present and I know a whole lot about you and your family" he replies with a Booth like laugh.

I stand up from the bed and wrap my robe around my shoulders. "Are you like that other Brennan ghost?" I ask.

Christmas present nods "Yes, come stand beside me and we are to see this years Christmas"

I walk over to his side and get engulfed in something that appeared to be a tunnel of light.

I walk out of it and appear in the living room of my apartment. I look down at the ground and see Daisy cuddled up to what seemed to be a replica of myself. Our son, Seeley, was poised on my lap and I watch as the other me helps him unwrap some gifts.

The ghost looks at me "So this is a little sneak peak of what you have in store for tomorrow" he laughs.

"We look so happy…" I whisper,

Booth nods "I think you really love her man and she really loves you"

Seeley was chattering about eagerly in his little baby language and I watch, as I play peek-a-boo with my little one. I couldn't help but smile.

Booth looks at me "So do you think that your life appears to be looking up?" he asks.

I nod "This is better then my first Christmas"

I turn to face Booth yet again but am alarmed when I awake in my bed. I look to Daisy who was still sleeping and flop against my pillow.

* * *

In about an hour I hear yet again another crash bang. I knew what it was this time, the third ghost. I had read that story a few times now so I could just predict it.

I sit up in bed expecting to see a ghost with its head covered but I see my girlfriend, Daisy, dressed in a tight red dress.

I shake my head checking that I wasn't in one of those sexy dreams but even after pinching myself in the arm Daisy still stood before my bed.

I look beside me and see the real Daisy still fast asleep. One was enough I really didn't need two.

"Hi Lancelot!" cries the Daisy ghost. "I think it's time for me to take you to your fuuutuure" she cries in a mock ghost moan.

I lunge forward in order to hold her hand but I fall right through her. Embarrassed I pull away and stand beside her.

We are soon zapped in my Christmas future and I walk out into a beautiful modern living room. Tinsel hung from the ceiling and a huge white Christmas tree stood in the corner.

I turn to Daisy "Where am I?" I ask.

She giggles "Your Christmas future silly"

I watch as my duplicate walks out into the room followed closely by a little boy that looked like me, it must have been Seeley.

"Baby, Seeley can you two wait up" calls out Daisy's voice.

The duplicate smiles "Yeah we will baby" he begins but then turns and sternly glances down at his son "You wait for mommy and then you might be able to see if you got that Minecraft toy you wanted"

Seeley smiles "Awesome daddy!" he cries "Hurry up mommy!"

I watch eagerly as Daisy makes her way into the room. I almost collapse out of shock when I see a big difference that wasn't there before. She was pregnant, at least seven months.

My duplicate walks over to her side and lays his hand on her belly "When this little girl enters the world there will be four of us" he laughs.

"I think she's gonna look like you" Daisy laughs.

The duplicate smiles "I think she's going to be beautiful so can't look like me"

By now I my jaw was on the ground. I had a beautiful new house, my son was a caring little boy who loved computer games and my girlfriend was pregnant with a little girl.

I was really wondering if we were married yet.

I turn to face Daisy ghost "Are we married?" I ask.

She shakes her head "I remember hearing something about not having enough money…" she chuckles.

I shake my head, this was really like Daisy and I.

I then turn back to the ghost "Is this really my future?" I ask.

She smiles "As long as you keep on the rails, care for your woman and keep up all of that bedroom action it's gonna be"

* * *

I was shocked and suddenly appear in my bedroom. Daisy was still asleep and I roll over to face her. After placing a soft kiss on her ear I cuddle up to her and we get ready to fall to sleep together.

"Merry Christmas baby" I whisper into her sleeping ear "Christmas is going to be good from here on I promise. Three ghosts told me that"

I knew that Daisy would never believe this story when I told her tomorrow but I know that I got the message to take the finer things in life as though they were a privilege not a right.

* * *

_Okay so I hope you enjoyed. Please review, they are like Christmas gifts to me._

_So in January I promise that there will be a couple of new multi-chapter stories up. One is about Angela and Sweets solving a serial killer case together and the other is an AU take on season 10 where Booth doesn't make it out of jail and Brennan develops feelings towards a certain psychologist. I'm eager for you to read them!_

_**NEXT ONE-SHOT - 12 Christmas hats, 12 **_**_characters and 12 reasons_**

_Please review, I need the inspiration :)_


End file.
